User talk:Ussarkansas
Captain Redding 20:59, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Warstar Galactica Do You Want to Join? Me and Wakachukie are creating a Warship Voyager version of Battlestar Galactica on Fanon Wiki and would you like to join in on this Project?. If you do all important information and story links are on Wakachukies talk page. You can create you very own Battlestar Warship and crew. Call me back soon if you do. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 3:19 AM. (PST) 20 February 2009 Still More Imperial Badge Help So Sorry about stealing your logo for my Imperial Starfleet Officer Page however I Had to place it back up because with the exception of the Bosshog in the center that was the image I wanted. Just a simplified commbadge centered in a Federation logo. Perhaps you can still create this badge (Maybe in a higher resoulution). Please Call me back on my talk page as soon as you can. Thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 5:22 PM. (PST) 15 January 2009 States class Hi. You know how you've got the States class vessel and the States Class history. Well in Memory Gamma, in an article that describes a Starship it includes its history, construction, its career etc, we don't have diferent articles for the History. So could you transfer all the contents from States Class into the States class article for me please so that it is all kept together. If you need help just tell me and I'll help transfer the info. And thanks for your contibutions in Memory Gamma so far. Captain Redding 20:59, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Rift Fleet Hailing Greetings Arkansas, we have meet before so just like to say check out my user page if you get the chance. Rift Fleet 17:53, 13 October 2008 (UTC) *hay i like your ships come and work for Vek Rogare Feq: 673452 VEKXUL TRANSWARP Yo my fleet is coming along very well and may hope one day to discuss the New Horizons class article. I need a little help with it take a look for now. Rift Fleet 19:04, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Ships and Vessels I know I keep bothering you but have you taken a look at the New Horizons class article yet? I could really use some one like you to help me design the ship. Especially since, in the final season of ST: F, it lasts as longer then the "Enlightenment" of Humans! Which is very far into the future. Take a look any way and tell me what you think just note that I am trying to draw it myself but I am not very good at detailed stuff. Before I forget do you know aprroximently* how many ship yards their are around Earth past the year 2100? Drop a hail at my talk page to reply. Rift Fleet 17:33, 9 December 2008 (UTC) To Rift Fleet First: How many ship yards their are around Earth past the years 2100 to 2600? Yes,Four Newport News Shipyards,Kennedy Ship Yards, and the largers shipyard and will known Earth McKinley Station and San Francisco Fleet Yards aka Warp Five Complex. Second: To help you design your ship. I have designed a fighter for a person before, it went really bad. "Enlightenment" will it is your ship. more info. Warship Voyager Article Help Dear Ussarkansas I was wondering if you could help with adding something to 1 of my pages. I saw the federation logo on the front page of your Shipyard site and I thought that it would be a better image of a Imperial Starfleet Officer Comm Badge (as in keeping more with the theme) than the basic Federation logo image thats there now. it would really help the look of the article. Thanks for listening. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 2:33 AM. 15 December 2008 To Lindsay Lohan Phoenix I thank ,I can do .But it take time Ok. ---- {Siqar 14:11, 16 January 2009 (UTC)) SIQar Ussarkansas Lindsay Lohan had a very goood idea and i would like to say that it would be good to have more trek style template then again if the pages all look different then the wiki gama could look like a personel web site is this bad yes very bad forget that , ?. thankyou for the original Designs some more color has made them better